


He's a penguin

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun finds a stuffed animal that looks exactly like Kyungsoo (or so he claims.) He's determined to win it.Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is unimpressed.





	He's a penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. Oh no. This was supposed to be a small little extra to the Friend AU but I got carried away with the penguin/Kyungsoo comparison and... I'm sorry. There are too many gifs. I'M SORRY AH

“Hey, look Kyungsoo. It’s you.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo one of his shit-eating grins, pointing at one of the stuffed animals on display. Kyungsoo followed his finger to the penguin hanging on the side of a basketball game and squinted.

It looked stupid. “It looks stupid,” Kyungsoo said. He was prepared to walk past and get to the rides, but Baekhyun stopped him.

“I’m going to win it,” he declared, and the worker’s eyes lit up as he walked to the stand. Kyungsoo groaned. 

“You know the games are rigged, right?” Kyungsoo asked, following anyway. When Baekhyun set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. He watched unimpressed as Baekhyun paid for an expensive round of shots and promptly missed all of them.

“One more time,” Baekhyun said. He handed over another five bucks, and Kyungsoo felt physical pain at the waste. Again, Baekhyun tried, and again Baekhyun failed. 

“I told you,” Kyungsoo said, beginning to turn to leave. He got three steps away before he realized Baekhyun wasn’t behind him. When he saw Baekhyun pulling out another five, Kyungsoo strode over and caught his wrist, pulling him back. He smiled politely at the worker before he frowned at Baekhyun, giving him a disapproving look. “It’s not worth it, Baek. I can probably find it online for cheaper.”

“Yeah, but…” Ugh. Kyungsoo met Baekhyun’s puppy-dog eyes and gave up.

“Fine. One more time. But I’ll pay for it. You’re going to be broke if you keep going like this.” Kyungsoo sighed and took out his wallet, passing the money to the worker. He folded his arms. “You’d better win this time.”

Baekhyun stared at the hoop with focused, intent eyes. He made a show of checking the wind (which Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at even if it _did_ make him smile a little,) and lined up the shot. Then he threw the basketball, and Kyungsoo followed it with his eyes in a neat arc, right into the ring.

Immediately, Baekhyun spun around and grinned at Kyungsoo, who couldn’t help but laugh back. “I did it!”

“You did,” Kyungsoo said, feeling weirdly proud. He felt like a father watching his son win a toy. The worker asked Baekhyun which stuffed animal he wanted, and Baekhyun--of course--picked out the penguin. When he turned around to show it to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but melt a bit at the sight. It was, to be frank, adorable, at least when Baekhyun was holding it.

When he caught himself thinking that, Kyungsoo shuddered and cleared his head. That was his best friend he was talking about. Baekhyun wasn’t adorable.

“See, I told you I’d win it. And it really does look like you.”

Yeah, he wasn’t adorable. He was an idiot.

“How does that thing look anything like me?”

Baekhyun tilted his head, then held the penguin up beside Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo lowered his eyes as Baekhyun examined him. “It’s the cheeks,” he decided. “Also the eyes. It also looks really derpy…” Baekhyun laughed when Kyungsoo hit him on the top of his head. He took Kyungsoo’s hand and put the penguin there.

“I’m not holding this for you the whole time.”

“It’s for you, though.”

“What?” Kyungsoo looked at the penguin, then back at Baekhyun. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Do I ever kid? Of course I’m not kidding. I won it for you.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m just going to throw it out anyway. You know I’m allergic to dust mites so I can’t have stuffed animals.”

“Just keep it in a box or something. Please? For me?” He was begging. Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

“I’ll take it home, but you can’t blame me for whatever happens afterwards.”

“Good enough for me.” Baekhyun beamed, and started off for the next rollercoaster. Kyungsoo shook his head. Seriously, Baekhyun was going to be the death of him. He turned the penguin to himself and stared at it. It stared back. 

Yeah, there was no way he was going to keep it, but he held onto it through the day anyway, just to please Baekhyun. When he got home he took it with him to bed and kept looking at it, trying to figure out what kind of resemblance he had with the thing. He came up with nothing. Still, something made him hesitate to get rid of it. He probably just didn’t want Baekhyun to get all mopey… nodding to himself, Kyungsoo set the penguin at the head of his bed, beside his pillow. He’d keep it until Baekhyun forgot about it or something, then get rid of it as soon as he could. There was no other reason. No other reason…

Well, Kyungsoo had no way of knowing that that would end up being a lie. Of course there was a reason. And of course he would keep it.

It was a gift from Baekhyun, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So... the Best Friends AU was supposed to be the one fic (Because It's You,) but I can't help but write more on it. Uhm.... yAh.
> 
> Sorry again for all the pictures I got carried away xd


End file.
